


Suprise, Stiles!

by XOXOS24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Future, Lydia has her own suprise for Stiles, Pregnant Lydia, Slice of Life, and happy, and yes did you hear Allison made it back from France, happy fic, suprise party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOS24/pseuds/XOXOS24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia throws Stiles a surprise party and with the help of their friends it goes off without a hitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suprise, Stiles!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Wrote this story for stydiaweek on Tumblr. I'm thinking about doing a second part to this (if you would like to see a second part, let me know). Also I write 'The Collection' here on , but I haven't updated in a while, fear not I haven't forgotten about it. I will totally be updating it as soon as I can which unfortunately probably won't be until the beginning of May due to essays and finals coming up. So just be patient and it will be updated soon, and once its summer I will hopefully be updating a lot more (last summer I updated about once a week). So anyways enjoy this story and tell me what you think. Follow me on Tumblr (stileslydiamartinstilinski) if you like Teen Wolf/Stydia.

"Allison did you put the cake in the oven yet because you know it needs time to cool before we put the icing on, right?" Lydia asked as she crossed the threshold from the dining room into the kitchen where Allison was preparing a variety of appetizers.

"Yes, it's already cooling. Remember we took it out half an hour ago." Allison said, reminding her friend in a soothing tone in an attempt to calm her down slightly.

"Right, sorry. I guess I forgot."

"It's alright. You just need to take a deep breath and chill out. Everything will be fine."

"Allison, I don't want this party to be fine I want it to be perfect." She said as she began to busy herself by aiding Allison in cutting up fruit for the large fruit tray they were making.

"Lydia, stop stressing out, I'm sure everything will go on without a hitch." Allison encouraged as she cautiously grabbed Lydia's wrist in order to get her full attention. "Just relax, this isn't your wedding. Now that was a stressful day." The brunette said remembering the day that Stiles and Lydia got married, no more than two years ago.

"And if you remember that day was perfect, thanks to all of my planning and careful instructions." Lydia replied as she carefully cut the strawberries.

"I think 'bitching' would be a more proper term to use." Allison said laughing, and she was met with an amicable glare from her best friend. "What? It is kind of true?"

"Hey it was my special day and that's all that matters. As long as I was happy with the outcome then that I don't care how much of a bitch I was."

"I'm pretty sure you instilled fear in Stiles' cousin." She said raising an eyebrow as she recalled Lydia raising her tone with the seven year old when she wouldn't behave as the bridesmaids were having their hair and make-up done.

"Hey she was on her best behavior after that. You can't say I don't get results."

"I suppose that's true." Allison considered as a whine echoed from the living room and into the kitchen where the two women were standing.

"Speaking of children, I think your son just woke up." Lydia said as Allison went into the upstairs guest room of Stiles and Lydia's home where a temporary pack and play was set up, returning with a baby in her arms.

"Here hold him for a minute; it will help you relax for a minute." Allison said handing Lydia the baby, Connor, without much consent.

"I can't believe how big he is already. I feel like you just had him." Lydia commented as she bounced the eight month old baby on her hip.

"I know I can't believe it either. And he acts like Scott more and more every day. It's sort of terrifying." Allison said as she finished cutting up the last of the fruit.

"I would guess." Lydia said smiling at the baby.

"He really is a good baby, just a bit hyperactive at times." Allison said smiling.

"Mhm, well he's always good for his Aunt Lydia." She said kissing him on the nose, causing him to smile.

"Okay so what's next?" Allison asked after she put the fruit tray into the fridge.

"Um I'm think we need to put icing on the cake, cut up the veggies, and make sure all of the drinks and dips are ready to go when everyone gets here. Oh my god and I have to make sure everything is set up outside. And I still have to get ready!" Lydia said as she went over her mental check list and suddenly remembered she was currently in yoga shorts and a tee shirt, face free of make-up and hair up in a ponytail.

"It's okay, just try to relax. Isaac, Kira, and the Sheriff should be here any minute to help set up." She said taking her son from Lydia.

"But I forgot to get balloons at the store."

"Hey don't worry, I already texted Kira and she said she would pick some up on her way over here."

"What if this all for nothing? What if he doesn't even want a party? Or what if he's already figured out what's going on?"

"I'm sure Stiles hasn't figured out that you're throwing him a surprise party. Scott usually goes out to lunch with him or hangs out with him on his birthday. I'm sure he doesn't suspect anything." Allison said trying to reassure her friend.

"You're right. I just love him so much and he does so much for me, I just want him to know how much I care."

"Lydia he loves you a lot already I think he's just glad you agreed to marry him." Allison joked causing Lydia to huff slightly and she was about to retort when the doorbell rang.

"Mmm, looks like you were saved by the bell." Lydia said as she walked to the front of her house and opened the front door. Outside stood Kira and Isaac, Lydia presumed a lot of balloons were floating in front of his face. "Hey guys come on in." She said opening the door wider and stepping to the side so that the two could enter. "Thank you guys so much for coming early to set up." She said as the three of them walked into the kitchen.

"No problem, happy to help." Isaac smiled.

"And Kira thank you so much for bringing the balloons, I was about to have an aneurism."

"Oh don't worry it was on the way." Kira said smiling widely. "What do you need us to do?" The raven haired woman asked.

"Okay Kira, you can help Allison and I finish up the food. Isaac can you start moving the outdoor furniture from the corner of the garage? Stiles' dad should be here any minute and he can help you, and then afterwards we'll need to decorate out here too."

"Yeah, I'll go do that now." He said heading outside through the sliding glass door to begin arranging the furniture.

Allison put Connor in the portable high chair and let him play with a few small toys while the three females finished with the food and drink preparation when the doorbell rang again.

"Lydia! Hey how's my favorite daughter-in-law?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as Lydia opened the door and let him inside to her house right before he enveloped her in a side hug, due to the fact that he was holding a present for Stiles in one arm.

"I'm good, a little stressed out right now but overall pretty good." She smiled at him as she pulled away from the hug.

"I'm sure it will all go fine. Where do you want me to put this?" He asked, gesturing to the present.

"Oh in the dining room on the table is fine." She informed him as they dropped the gift off in the dining room before heading into the kitchen.

"Allison, Kira." He greeted them with a wave.

"Hi Sheriff." They replied in a bit out of sync unison.

"Alright what do you need me to do? Put me to work." He said clapping his hands together, ready to help wherever he was needed.

"I think Isaac started to move some furniture out of the garage and into the backyard. And when you guys get finished with that you can start decorating that is if you don't mind."

"No not at all, I'll go help him then." He said walking outside to join Isaac.

"Lydia I can tell you're stressing still. Why don't you go upstairs and start to get ready, I know that calms you down. Then when everyone gets here you'll be ready to go." Allison urged her best friend to get changed and to do her hair and make-up.

"We still have stuff to do though." Lydia argued.

"Lydia, Allison and I have it covered. Don't worry, go and try to relax." Kira responded before Allison had the chance to.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we're sure now go and get ready before we change our minds." Allison told her friend before waving her off so she would get moving.

Lydia wandered up the stairs and into the large master bedroom she shared with Stiles. The bed was still unmade from earlier with the comforter and pillows strewn about. She giggled remembering how hard it had been to get him out of bed and out of the house earlier. He had almost flat out refused to go out to brunch and a few hours at the batting cages and go karts so that he could spend his twenty-fifth birthday in bed with Lydia. She appreciated that she was that important to him that all he wanted was to spend time with her but he had almost ruined the whole plan for the day so she had no other choice but to kick him out of bed after a brief morning quickie of course, it was his birthday after all.

This party was all her idea in order to show him how much she truly loved, cherished, and appreciated him. He always did everything he could to make her birthday as special and fun as he could; now it was her turn. And she couldn't help but think about how much she loved him as she walked past the many pictures of the two of them from weddings, parties, vacations, and all other sorts of occasions. She absolutely loved that they both looked genuinely happy in all of the photos, it was something she hadn't been used to until she met him. She loved her life with him, more than she would have ever imagined.

Lydia walked to her side of the bed first and checked the top drawer of her nightstand to make sure that his gift from her was in the same spot and un-tampered with. When she looked inside she found it just where she had left it. Pleased she shut the drawer and sauntered into the master bath, stripping off the outfit she had thrown on after Stiles had left with Scott and putting it in the hamper, un-tying her hair from the ponytail and began to run the water for the shower.

She tried to de-stress as best as possible as she felt the hot water loosen her muscles. She let her mind drift from the stress of party planning to the reaction she would get from Stiles and she decided it would all be worth it. Lydia couldn't wait to see his face reacting to not only the party but also the gift she had planned on giving him later. After shaving, washing, and conditioning her she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower feeling rejuvenated and sighed with content as she wrapped her bath robe around her body. She sauntered out of the bathroom and through the bedroom to the shared walk in closet that was really more like Lydia's walk in closet with a few of Stiles clothing items that were deemed worthy of being hung up. She shimmied into a pair of lacy blue underwear with a matching strapless bra and put on the blue, summery, spaghetti strap dress she had bought months in advance. Once she was dressed she slipped on her nude heels and walked back to the bathroom so that she could dry and style her hair and put make up on. When she had perfected her look she headed back downstairs to help finish with the decorating and food prep.

"Lydia, I think your phone is ringing." Kira said as Allison was icing the cake and Kira and Lydia were hanging the last of the streamers in the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Lydia said as she answered the phone seeing that it was Stiles who was calling.

"Hey Lydia, don't worry or be mad because Scott said we're going somewhere else and it's a surprise and I'm so sorry."

"Stiles I'm not mad, don't worry. Have fun with Scott." She grinned into the speaker.

"Yeah but I really just wish I was back home with you right now. If we don't get back soon we might not make it to dinner." He rambled and she could hear the annoyance in his voice, normally his birthday outings with Scott never lasted this long and they hadn't been on the day of his birthday since he had been married to Lydia.

"Calm down, it's alright. We can always go tomorrow." It was probably throwing him for a loop at how cooperative she was being.

"No seriously if you want me to come back just tell me and I'll make Scott bring me home." He encouraged, getting desperate on realizing she wasn't freaking out.

"Sweetheart, it is completely fine. I'll live. We'll just have an extra day to celebrate it." She said biting her lip to keep herself from laughing into the phone and giving herself away.

"Lydia, baby, please just call Scott to bring me home, he's basically my brother and I love him and everything but I really just want to spend my birthday with you!" He complained a little louder now, he was clearly very frustrated.

"Stiles listen, he could only hang out today with you. Think about how many times he was the only friend you had to spend your birthday with. Don't take it for granted, you guys are getting old and busier you're not always going to get to hang out 24/7 like you did in high school. So just take a deep breath and enjoy the day. And I promise you that we can celebrate when you get home and all day tomorrow, if you're catching my drift." She scolded him at first but then softened up a bit at the end of her speech.

"Wait like all day long tomorrow?" He said in a hushed tone, obviously fully understanding what she was saying.

"Mhm, all day, as many times as you want…" she smirked at the fact that she still had him completely wrapped when she wanted him to be, and he really didn't mind at all "but only if you're good and you let Scott take you wherever he wants to take you."

"Mmmm fine." He said finally.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later. I love you birthday boy." She said rather cutely.

"I love you too, see you." He said before she hung up the phone.

"He is sooooo mad." Lydia announced to her friends, causing them to giggle. Lydia always thought he was super adorable when he was frustrated.

"Oh my god really?" Kira asked.

"So mad, it's so cute. He has no idea at all, this is great." Lydia concluded feeling a bit bad that Stiles was slightly annoyed with his best friend only because the whole surprise party idea had been hers.

After two hours had passed all of the guests had arrived, including the whole pack, a few people Stiles worked with at the station, Melissa, Chris Argent, and Lydia's mom. Soon enough the sounds of tires and the flash of headlights came pulling up in the driveway.

"He's here!" Isaac called out and everyone in the house took their positions and duked down behind couches and other pieces of furniture. Everyone waited for what felt like hours but it was really only a few seconds. Then the front door finally opened agonizingly slow.

"Hey Lydia, I'm home." He called out.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they popped up and blew noisemakers.

"OH MY GOD!" He said flailing just before clutching his chest in utter shock Scott behind him patting him on the shoulder with a wide smile on his face, pleased that the plan had properly worked. "Wow, that just…wow." He said, a smile forming on his face.

"Happy Birthday." Lydia said softly as she walked up to him and reached up to his face bringing it down to properly kiss him, and his hands still didn't know where to go but he smiled happily into the kiss. "Are you surprised?" She asked when she pulled away, still gripping his face in her hands.

"Uh yeah, totally. I had no idea." He informed her, still shocked at the gesture and the amount of people currently in his house.

"Well good," she leaned up to peck him on the lips this time, considering he was still a few inches taller than her even with her high heels on. "and you're not mad anymore?"

"No, definitely not. But I still expect you to keep your promise." He said whispering the last sentence in her ear, causing her to giggle slightly and nodded to indicate that she did intend to keep it.

The rest of the party went really well. All of Lydia's efforts hadn't gone to waste. Stile kept her close, either by holding her hand or with his arm wrapped around her waist for the majority of the night until as they went and greeted all of their guests. Lydia's work was worth the stress she went through to keep it a secret when she saw that the smile hadn't once left his face. She knew he felt so loved and that was exactly what she had wanted to accomplish.

Once cake was cut and presents were open most of the guests had left but the pack stayed to help clean up and to scavenge for any leftovers. They stayed a few hours even after everything was clean, to reminisced and play a few games which was nice because it happened less often than it had in high school.

"So it was a good birthday at the end of the day then?" Lydia asked Stiles when she was cuddled up on his lap on the couch in their living room after the last of the pack members had left.

"Totally. Thank you so much. It was great to have everyone here. It was really nice to have all of the pack here too." He said kissing the top of her red haired head.

"Good, I'm really glad that you have so many people that care about you. Your dad helped me so much with everything too, I'm really glad he likes me." She giggled thinking about how lucky she was and how horrible of a father-in-law she really could have ended up with.

"Me too, and I'm also glad your mom likes me too. It was nice that she came."

"Stiles, she loves you. You make me happy; she's always wanted me to be happy." She said as she nuzzled her face into his neck as they sat in silence for a while. "Oh my god I almost forgot, I have one more surprise for you." She told him, not believing that she almost forgot about it with all of the chaos.

"Another surprise?" He raised an eyebrow as she pushed herself up off of him.

"Mhm, but it's upstairs." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the stairs, turning off the lights in the house along the way.

"If you somehow managed to fit another party full of people up here I'm going to be super impressed." He said as they reached the top of the stairs and walked into the master bedroom going to Lydia's side of the bed.

"I hope you'll be more impressed with what I'm going to give you. Now close your eyes and hold out your hands." She instructed as she reached in the drawer to fetch the wrapped shirt box.

"I think I like where this is going." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Stiles." She huffed and rolled her eyes and placed the gift in his hands. "Open it." She told him and his eyes popped open and he began to slowly unwrap the present. He turned around and placed the box on the bed get the top of the box off easier.

"Alright so it looks like a white stick and a…bib…Lydia why did you get me a bib?" He said looking up at Lydia and back to the box a few times as Lydia tapped her foot impatiently.

"Stiles, what does the bib say?" She groaned and he looked back down at the open box.

"It says 'I love my Daddy', Lydia why does it…wait," he said as he began to put the pieces together and he grabbed the pregnancy stick from the box and held it up to his face so that he could read the word that said 'pregnant'. "Lydia, oh my god…are you…you're pregnant?" He said looking at her a huge grin taking over his face.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." It felt so good to finally say it out loud; he was the first person she had told the smile on her face was growing so much her face hurt.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant." He whispered grabbing her face lightly and kissing her passionately on the lips as she held onto his wrists for support. "You're going to have a baby…our baby. How far along are you? When did you find out?" He asked her when he pulled away.

"Two and a half months along, I just found out last week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just wanted to wait until tonight. And I almost told you at the party but I wanted this to be between us first, I wanted you to know first." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Oh my gosh, I am so happy right now. I'm glad you waited to tell me until we were alone. Mmmm, I love you so much." He said picking her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as tears of joy streamed down their faces. "We're going to be parents." He felt like he needed to pinch himself.

"I know. You're going to be a daddy." She said now fully letting herself be excited now that Stiles finally knew. He was going to be a great father and she couldn't wait to see him hold their little baby.

"I'm going to be a daddy." He said trying to process all of his emotions as she leaned down to kiss him with force.

"I love you and I'm so glad you're excited about this."

"Lydia Stilinski I haven't been this happy since our wedding day. I can't wait to have this baby with you. I love you." He said laying her gently on the bed, kissing down her jawline and pressing a hand to her belly and rubbing it fondly.

"Mmmm, I love you too." She said simply as she watched him caress her soon to be swollen belly.


	2. Emerson Claudia Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out good and then ehhh…I like the idea but it got away from me a bit. But I wanted to finish it before Stydiaweek was over. So please enjoy!

Lydia Martin, no, Lydia Stilinski had never imagined herself to be the overly maternal woman when she had been young and she certainly had never imagined that she would be so in love and attached to her baby. But when the doctors placed little Emerson Claudia Stilinski onto Lydia's chest she knew that everything that she had ever imagined doing and being had fallen to the wayside, and she was completely content with that.

"Come on Lydia just a few more pushes and you're done." Lydia's doctor told her as she slumped against the bed in exhaustion.

"You can do it; just a few more times and you're in the clear Lydia." Allison encouraged as she held her best friend's hand, already a mom herself and three months along with her and Scott's second child.

"I don't – I don't think I can do it." She panted in defeat as she tried to catch her breath and looked to her left where Stiles was standing, one hand holding her left leg and the other holding her hand; he was being such a trooper considering his fear of blood and medical equipment.

"You can do it. I know you can. You're the strongest person I know, you can do this." Stiles coached letting go of her hand to push a few loose hairs that fell out of the ponytail Stiles had sloppily put up, off of her sweaty brow.

"St-stiles, I can't."

"You can. You're almost there, when was the last time you ever gave up on your goal when you were this close to accomplishing it."

"Okay." She said nodding her head earnestly.

"Good, good thank you. I know you can do it. You got this." He said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead as she prepared to push again.

"You got this Lydia; it will be so worth it." Allison prompted right before Lydia pushed a few more times letting out groans and grunts.

"Alright one more time sweetie and you're done." The doctor informed her and Lydia did as she was told giving one more hard push as she squeezed both her best friend and her husband's extremely tight.

"It's a girl." One of the nurses announced as the carefully placed the wailing baby on Lydia's chest. And that was when Lydia knew her life had changed forever. As soon as they placed her daughter there in her arms she forgot about all the pain she had just suffered and honed in on her perfect little girl.

"Oh, oh, hi baby." Lydia said releasing Stiles and Allison's hands to envelope her little one as best she could as the nurses worked to clean her up. "Stiles, we have a little girl." She said looking up at him with a wide grin on her face that matched his.

"I know, she's gorgeous." He said smiling as he placed his hand on her warm, little, wrinkly body. Lydia knew right then that he felt the same way she did. Of course they had been excited about their baby while she was in Lydia's womb but now that she was here, their devotion to her was more solid and real.

After Stiles cut the cord, the placenta was delivered, and cleaning everyone up they finally were given some family alone time.

"Baby, she has your eyes and your lips." Lydia nudged Stiles who had one leg off the bed and one leg on with his arm wrapped around his wife as their baby squinted her tiny, brown eyes and puckered her pouty pink lips.

"Well everything else is all you, her nose, ears, hair." He observed as he leaned down and kissed the baby on the head.

"I don't know she kind of looks like you did as a baby though." Lydia said looking fondly at the bundle in her arms.

"We need to name her you know." He said remembering how many times they argued about baby names.

"We liked the name Emerson, remember?"

"Yeah but we never decided on a middle name." He observed.

"I was thinking it could be Claudia, after your mother." Lydia said looking up at him, searching for a reaction but his face was a bit stoic. "If that's okay with you."

"Lydia, that's…that sounds perfect." He smiled widely thinking about how much his mother would have loved Lydia and their infant daughter. "Emerson Claudia Stilinski. I love it, it's perfect." He said as he leaned into kiss her, unable to contain his grin.

Yeah that was when they both knew that their lives were completely changed for the better. So it wasn't really surprising that Lydia had grown so fond of her baby that she was considering taking the crying baby to the master bedroom so they could all get a peaceful sleep.

Emerson had grown accustom to sleeping in her parent's room either in the basinet, in between her parents, or her favorite, on Daddy's chest. But this was the first night that they were actually trying the whole 'sleeping in her own room' thing and it was not working for anyone.

Lydia woke abruptly, due to her being quite in tune with Emerson's feeding schedule. Usually there were whimpers of hunger but none could be heard, even though the baby monitor. When she sat up she realized Stiles wasn't in his usually spot in bed next to her. So she threw off the blankets and strolled down to the virtually unused nursery that Stiles had so willingly painted pink and set up furniture for.

"Babe what are you doing? It's almost two in the morning?" Lydia said as she walked into Emerson's bedroom seeing Stiles holding the cranky baby in his arms.

"Oh she woke up, extra cranky I might add, and I thought I'd let you sleep." He said as Lydia walked over to them and he wrapped his free arm around her.

"She's probably hungry. You should have woken me so I could feed her." She said as she played with the baby's hair gently.

"Well, actually I couldn't really sleep. I'm not used to her sleeping in her by herself; it makes me a little nervous." He admitted shyly.

"She can't sleep in the same room as us forever you know."

"Yeah I know but I don't think she likes it in here too much either. She was crying and I came in here and she just looked so cute. And when I picked her up she smiled and hugged me and I just couldn't put her down." He explained, taking a breath when he was finished. Lydia rolled her eyes and buried her head into his chest.

"I really should be mad about you, you know that right?"

"Why? Just because I missed my beautiful little Emerson?" He asked, knowing exactly what Lydia meant, kissing his daughter on the head.

"Stiles, you know we need to get her to start sleeping in her crib at night."

"Yeah, but she instantly calmed down when I picked her up. And she's already calming down. You know she likes falling asleep when one of us is holding her."

"We can't rock her to sleep when she's four."

"I can if she wants me to." He countered. "Lydia she's only six months old. Barley. She isn't going to be our baby forever so we should enjoy the time when she is. Let's not make he grow up just yet."

"Stiles."

"Look, she's almost asleep." He said, trying to defer his wife's attention and it did work. "Can we please take her back to our room? He stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "Please?"

"I don't know…" she said but her husband's pout and Emerson's cute almost sleeping form going to town on her pacifier.

"Oh come on Lydia, if I put her down now she'll just cry."

"Alright fine." She said, rolling her eyes but secretly not that annoyed at all really, she did feel better having Emerson close by and safe.

"Mmm, you're the best Lydia." He said kissing his wife's forehead and leading them out of the nursery and back to the master bedroom. "Come on Emmy, Mommy says that you can sleep in our bed tonight."

"Oh should I feed her before she falls asleep?"

"I think that we're a bit past that point." He said as Lydia climbed back into her side of the bed and he carefully got into his side.

"Stiles, really? You aren't even going to put her in the bassinet?"

"I think she's getting a little big for that, she almost six months old! Besides if I lay her down she'll wake up and be cranky all over again." He said carefully sliding down in the bed careful not to disturb Emerson who was perfectly situated on his chest.

"Fine." She huffed, pulling the comforter up to cover herself, Stiles, and Emerson. "I love you." She whispered leaning in, kissing them both on the cheek softly.

"I love you too." He said turning his head to kiss her fully and properly on the lips. She couldn't help but smile fondly at them both as they both fell into a quiet slumber almost at the exact same time. They both made her so happy and joyful it made her laugh to think about her old self and how she would have never pegged herself to be married to Stiles Stilinski and to have had his baby that was perfect in so many ways. She couldn't believe that this little person was half her and half Stiles and the old version of her would have never dreamed that she would be this excited about it. But she had a baby, a daughter.

"Stiles stop messing with everything; medical equipment is not classified as a toy." Lydia reprimanded her husband as she lay across the exam table and as he knocked part of the blood pressure monitor off of the wall.

"I wasn't messing with it, I was observing it." He said placing it back in its rightful position and taking a seat next to the table just in time for the doctor to walk in.

"Lydia Stilinski. How are we today?" Dr. Walker, a woman in her mid-forties with dark black hair, said as she walked in and took a seat on the swivel chair and looked over the charts in her hands.

"Doing good, the morning sickness has subsided, everything is much more bearable now." Lydia informed her doctor.

"Oh I bet. And you must be Mr. Stilinski I take it?"

"Yep that's me. Stiles." He introduced himself reaching over to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Shall we get started?" She said standing up and turning on the ultrasound machine and turning off the lights so it was easier to see.

"Yeah sounds good." Lydia smiled, a bit anxious, they were supposed to find out what the gender of the baby was at this appointment and she was nervous because this made everything very real for her. Knowing the gender meant knowing what kind of clothes to buy and what color to paint the room in the house. It was sort of crazy.

The doctor went over the basics and the routine of the appointment but Lydia could hardly focus, she was too anxious. Stiles must have noticed or maybe he just knew her well enough to know she would be working herself up over it, either way he placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently for reassurance as he intently listened to everything the doctor was saying. "So would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Walker finally asked.

"Yes, please." Lydia breathed out as the doctor moved the ultrasound wand around Lydia's slightly protruding belly.

"It looks like it's a girl. Congratulations." She said smiling at the couple.

"A little girl." Stiles sighed looking at the screen and then to Lydia. His face was completely lit up, his smile was wide on his face.

"Yeah." Lydia said in complete awe, "We're having a baby girl." She giggled to herself. She was slightly relieved it was a girl to be honest. She wasn't opposed to having a boy but having a girl to take care of would be familiar. Plus she heard they were less whiney and less likely too pee on you during a diaper change. Having a girl as their first would help them ease into the parenting thing. And she knew Stiles would treat her like a princess. Baby girl Stilinski was going to have the most loving and doting father anyone could have and Lydia couldn't be more excited.

Stiles woke up on Saturday morning with baby Emerson no longer in his arms placed perfectly against his chest. He groped the bed in urgency worried that she fell off the bed, that never happened before but it was always a worry he had.

"Relax, I have her." He heard Lydia's voice next to him and his eyes finally opened wide enough to take everything in. Lydia was holding Emerson under the arms and letting her pajama clad tiny feet dangle as her mother kissed her all over and made silly faces at her.

"God you're beautiful." He blurted out as moved to prop himself up on his elbow to better admire his fantastic little family. Lydia in a tee shirt and cotton shorts, hair up, and no make-up on whatsoever and she was gorgeous. And the way she looked at their daughter was unreal, there was no love like the love Lydia had for Emerson. He could just see it in the way she looked at the baby so fondly. She never had a mean thing to say when she was holding Emerson.

"Stiles." She replied softly a blush creeping up her neck and onto her face.

"I love you so much." He never kept it in because he could say it whenever he wanted now and so he did. He sat up and began kissing her neck and moved to her jawline, right underneath her ear, the perfect spot.

"St-t-t-iles," She moaned in response unable to stop herself, he pulled back with a grin on his face and pecked her on the lips, knowing exactly what he did. Emerson cooed from Lydia's arm, regaining attention from her parents.

"I love you too Emmy." Stiles said kissing his daughter over and over, causing her to smile and giggle at the affection and attention.

"We have to get ready to go soon babe, we're going to your dad and Melissa's today, they're having a barbeque."

"That's today?" He wondered aloud.

"Mhm." Lydia placed more kisses on her daughter who was looking particularly adorable in her pink and purple sleeper.

"Where would I be without you?"

"Dead probably." She was half joking, half serious.

"Well we better get ready since we all know how grumpy Papa can get if he doesn't get his quality Emmy time." Sheriff Stilinski was completely in love with his granddaughter, spoiling her twice as much as her parents which was hard to do.

So with that the three Stilinskis got ready for the family barbecue that would undoubtedly include Scott, a heavily pregnant Allison, and their son Connor. They spent the day at John and Melissa's home enjoying everyone's company. Stiles loved it all; it was exactly how he envisioned his life before the supernatural shit hit the fan. Lydia next to him wherever he went, Emerson in his arms all day long, and all of the other people he cared the most about just relaxing and having fun. Emerson was his and Lydia's life now and he loved it and wouldn't have it any other way. It was perfect.


End file.
